


Officious - Medal Ceremony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1328]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Jenny demands that Gibbs attend a medal ceremony. Gibbs doesn't really want to go. He wants even less to give the director whatever she's after. So he invites the team (Tony, McGee, Bishop, Abby, and Ducky) along. Just what is going to happen at this ceremony now?





	Officious - Medal Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/19/2002 for the word [officious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/12/19/officious).
> 
> officious[ uh-fish-uhs ]  
adjective  
objectionably aggressive in offering one's unrequested and unwanted services, help, oradvice; meddlesome:  
an officious person.  
marked by or proceeding from such forwardness:  
officious interference.  
Obsolete. ready to serve; obliging.
> 
> This is for prompt #1 of the February 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/188404.html).

Gibbs stared at his dress blues and wondered if this was really necessary. Jenny had seemed quite determined for him to actually show up to this medal ceremony. He didn’t know why.

It was just going to be a bunch of officious crap like these ceremonies always were even though they were in theory to support the troops and give recognition to those going above and beyond. Gibbs assumed that he was going to be awarded a medal of some sort and that’s why Jenny wanted him there. He didn’t care about the medals, though.

They were just that, metal. He didn’t need a hunk of metal to do a good job. It was a waste of time. 

He’d rather spend 2 hours working on his boat or any number of other things. If it wasn’t also the 50th anniversary of his Marine Corp Troop, he definitely wouldn’t be going to this shindig. Still, he would have a surprise for Jenny. 

He was pretty sure she expected him to show up unescorted and thus she would be able to claim a lot of dances with him. He’d decided to invite the team to come along. At least, then he wouldn’t be too bored.

Of course, Abby and Tony had both gotten super excited about dressing up for this and everyone had agreed to let them choose their outfits except for Gibbs who had insisted he would wear his dress blues and nothing else. McGee was escorting Abby and Gibbs would be watching him like a hawk for any sign of infraction against his little girl. He would be escorting Tony and he wasn’t sure who Bishop had found to escort her, but he knew she was bringing someone. 

He knew none of them would embarrass him, though the same couldn’t be said for the director. This way not only would he have extra protection from the director, but he would actually enjoy himself a little bit; watching the others having fun themselves. Even Ducky was coming, though, Gibbs didn’t know who he was bringing either.

Gibbs took a shower and pulled on his dress blues. He didn’t look as good in them as he had when he was still active in the Marine corp, but he wasn’t half bad if he did say so himself. Grabbing his keys, he headed out the door and to the ceremony. 

He entered the room silently. Everyone looked amazing in their evening gowns and suits. Abby had on a full goth ball gown.

McGee was in a standard penguin suit. Bishop had a long slinky dress that displayed her figure to its best advantage. Bishop had apparently brought Dorneget with her, who had chosen a really flashy suit that only a gay man would wear.

Ducky had brought a female friend that Gibbs didn’t know. Ducky had on a three piece suit and his partner wore a lovely dress. They were currently waltzing around the dance floor.

Tony, however, blew Gibbs’ mind away. Gibbs hadn’t known that suits could look that good on anyone. Usually suits somewhat hid the figure of a person, giving everyone the same look, but Tony didn’t look like anyone else.

Gibbs couldn’t help admitting to himself how damn attractive Tony was in that suit. If things were different he would have walked up to Tony and kissed the living daylights out of him, but even though he was escorting Tony tonight they didn’t have that kind of relationship. They were in the pre-ceremony stages waiting for everyone to arrive and drinking cocktails and dancing before the main event.

Gibbs was content to lean against the wall and sip bourbon while he watched everyone else. It wouldn’t be long before the medal ceremony would start and then there would be more dancing. At least, the medal ceremony included dinner.

He found his eyes continually drifting to Tony’s ass whenever he thought no one was looking. He tried to stop, but those pants did sinfully good things to Tony’s rear. At least for the medal ceremony they would be sitting down at a table and Gibbs wouldn’t be able to see Tony’s luscious behind anymore.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they called for everyone’s attention and asked everyone to make their way upstairs to their designated tables. Gibbs wanted to hightail it out of there as fast as he could before anyone could realize the effect Tony had had on him. Instead, Gibbs focused on willing his erection down, so that he could properly escort Tony upstairs.

“You ready to go Gibbs?” Tony asked as he wandered over to where Gibbs leant against the wall.

Gibbs just grunted and held out his elbow for Tony to take for a proper escort. 

”Not talking much tonight?”

“I’m not about the yabba, yabba. That’s more your department.”

“Well then I shall have to regale you with exciting tales to keep you entertained.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but his lips were quirking up. Tony definitely knew how to make him feel better. “As you wish.”

“Did you just quote, Princess Bride?” Tony stopped and stared at Gibbs.

Gibbs just shrugged. “Maybe.” He’d never tell.

“You totally did.” Tony suddenly grinned and started walking again with a significant pep in his step. 

Gibbs wasn’t sure what had Tony so happy suddenly, but he loved seeing the man enjoying himself. Gibbs pulled out Tony’s chair for him when they arrived at their table, at most ten minutes later. He then sat in the chair next to him.

They were seated with the rest of the NCIS crew including Madame Director, who apparently was the only one without a date to this shindig. Gibbs wasn’t sorry about that in the slightest. Conversation flowed around Gibbs, but he didn’t join in. 

He was a part of it, yet, separate. Dinner was one of those frou frou things that supposedly constituted fancy food. Gibbs wasn’t sure what he was eating.

Supposedly, it was a meat dish, but it could be a vegetarian meal for all Gibbs could tell with the strange packed yellow cake thing on the bottom, leafy greens on top of it, and something vaguely meat like sliced on top with a very thin and barely there mushroom sauce. Gibbs was pretty sure there was only a single paltry mushroom on his plate. He shook his head, but finished the plate.

“Good?” Ducky enquired of Gibbs.

Gibbs grunted. “It was ok.”

Tony chuckled. “Do you even know what you just ate?”

“Nope.”

“I believe it was a polenta cake with spinach topped with chicken and a bit of mushroom sauce.” Ducky explained.

“Skimpy is what it was.”

The whole table smiled. “We can always go somewhere more filling after this is over.” Jenny simpered. 

Gibbs held back his shudder. “Nah. I’ll be fine.”

Tony shot Gibbs a look, but said nothing. About the time they were finishing their food, Major General John Hammond stepped up onto the stage. Gibbs sighed as the officiousness began.

He blinked awake when he heard his name. Yep. He was getting a medal. He stood with a sigh and headed up to the stage to accept the medal. 

As soon as he got back to the table, he handed it to Tony. Tony nodded and pocketed it. Jenny looked at Gibbs strangely.

“You don’t keep your medals?” Jenny asked.

“Nah. Don’t need them to do a good job.”

Jenny frowned, but didn’t say anything further. Finally, all the speeches and ceremony crap was done and they were released to dance or do whatever. Jenny immediately made a beeline for him, but fortunately Tony saved him.

“I’m sorry, Madame Director, but as he’s my escort it’s my privilege to have the first dance.”

Jenny glared at Tony and Gibbs’ backs as they left. 

“Thanks.” Gibbs grunted.

“No problem, but you do have to dance with me.” Tony grinned.

”I’m leading.” 

“Fine with me. I’ve always been good at following your lead. I’m sure those skills will translate to the dance floor well.”

“Let’s find out.” Gibbs held out his hand to Tony, pulling him into a closed position.

The first song was a waltz, which Gibbs had expected Tony to struggle with, but instead they moved smoothly across the dance floor as if they’d been dancing together forever. The more Gibbs thought about it the more he realized that they might as well have been. As Tony had said he’d been leading and Tony had been following for going on 15 years now.

From a waltz, they transitioned into a tango and they immediately drew the eyes of everyone else in the room. In order to do tango well, trust was absolutely necessary and it was obvious that it existed between them in spades. They moved like they’d been dancing or fucking for years. 

Jenny stood off to the side with her mouth open in shock. She’d danced with Gibbs before; they’d never looked as good as he did with DiNozzo and she was a good dancer. Abby was grinning and Timmy was doing his best not to watch.

Ducky and his partner and Bishop and her partner were both out on the dance floor themselves, so they weren’t actively paying attention to Gibbs and Tony, but they both caught glimpses of Gibbs and Tony out of the corner of their eye as they moved around the dance floor. Bishop would smile every time she saw how Gibbs and Tony moved together. Ducky didn’t show any outward sign of what he saw, but he was happy for his friends.

As the music came to an end, Gibbs led Tony into a dip. There was no kiss, though. It was just a chaste dip. 

Tony’s eyes twinkled as a fox trot started up. Gibbs continued to lead the way around the dance floor, but Tony was plotting now. He figured Gibbs would do a dip at the end of this dance too; he just needed to be ready so that he could test out his theory.

The music neared the end and Tony could feel Gibbs getting ready to dip him, but instead of just going with it, he moved his hand to the back of Gibbs’ neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It wasn’t a chaste kiss, either. He was going all in for this. 

Tony dove in with his tongue, surprising Gibbs into opening his mouth. It was all over from there. By the time Tony came up for air, Gibbs had the expression of a poleaxed ox. 

He wasn’t the only one either. The Director wore an expression of an apoplectic fish. Abby was cheering and even Tim offered a sheepish smile. 

“Did you just kiss me?” Gibbs finally muttered.

“Yep. It was totally worth it too. Now, what do you say we get out of here before the Director tries to have words with either of us?”

Gibbs nodded and they both made a break for the doors. Ducky and Bishop’s chuckles followed after them. More conversations were in their future, but for now it was enough to be on the same page.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 4 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 4 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
